


the best way to die is to love

by lookafterharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fucked Up, Prompt Fic, actually, harry loves louis too much, idk - Freeform, im making this a prompt, louis doesnt love anyone or anything, toxic relationship??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookafterharry/pseuds/lookafterharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't love without getting hurt. Louis can't love at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best way to die is to love

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, im making this a prompt, a pretty long one at that. In the hopes of someone filling this and making it into a beautiful dreadfully angsty fic thats like heartbreaking and stuff,, pleasE?

Louis thinks harrys beautiful, he thinks harrys so beautiful it could be a sin. The way his eyes sparkle in innocence when he looks at him with lethal trust, the way his pale skin contrasts with dark purple bruises under the moonlight. The way blood and tears would run down his soft cheeks and pools a little in the dip of his dimples as he smiles all bright and pained. Harry's beautiful in the way that he almost always looks like hes about to break, like he would snap and fall apart anytime. But that never happens, will never happen bc harry has louis to keep him from breaking, has him to keep him grounded and make him strong. He doesn't know how to live without louis. Doesn't remember how to exist before louis. Louis never liked beautiful things; ever since he was a child he liked to destroy them because they disgust him. Except for harry, harrys different. Louis isn't capable of loving, doesn't know what love is. But harry loves him anyway. Loves him so much, too much that it hurts his soul. Crushes him and destroys him to his core. Harry can't love without getting hurt. Hes never loved anyone before, not like how he loves louis. He'd do anything for louis. He loves louis to death. 

 

Late at night they both stay awake, laying on their bed in the dark with only the moonlight from outside seeping in through the windows illuminating the room. They'd stare into each others eyes, sharing kisses in between every bite, scratch and hit louis would deliver. And Harry just takes takes takes everything the boy he loves gives to him. He doesn't say anything, just stays quiet even when he it's too much. opens his eyes to an ocean of blue and he's lost. He can't feel anything anymore. Wills himself to get lost in louis' breathtaking icy blue orbs. They are cold and empty and harry tries to find his soul but it's all in vain. Harrys never seen any emotions in them and sometimes it makes his chest constrict and his heart shatter. Louis likes the way harry is so willing to give louis every piece of him, almost loves it. Louis has a way of admiring harrys beauty, wants to mark every inch of his body to claim him. Likes to see his name and initials carved on his skin. Infatuated by the way he curls in on himself as he cries and writhes in pain. Thinks harrys most beautiful covered in bruises, tears, blood and semen. No matter how fucked up their relationship is, it works. Even when harry is the only one giving it still works. Because the love harry has for louis overpowers every flaw in their relationship and harry believes with his heart and soul and every fibre of his being that they're meant to be. Soulmates, he smiles to himself because he likes the word. And he thinks, hopes that maybe deep down louis loves him just as much.

___________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Please fill this I will bake you cookies and love you forever


End file.
